RoChu: Rain
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: It was raining; it was a storm outside the World Academy. Wang Yao is soaked in sadness, and Ivan Braginski comes along with an umbrella. "I'll keep you dry..." he says. This is a Gakuen Hetalia tale. RoChu / Russia x China / Ivan x Yao. Hetalia fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Thunder rumbled through the air, and the storm continued on. The thick, gray clouds cried tears of raindrops, sobbing hordes and torrents of rain downwards to the Earth. The sky was heavy, frowning with murky clouds when the afternoon sun should have been shining. The damp cacophony was like the chaos that tormented Wang Yao.

Yao was kneeling on the cold, wet pavement, hugging himself forlornly. The thunder clapped, and the piercing rain beat down on him. He _had_ an umbrella, but now it was gone. And this was the reason why he was sitting on the sidewalk outside of the World Academy. His school uniform was soaked completely, and his shiny black hair was slicked down with the rain. It was a bad day, and Yao's mood matched that of the furious weather. There was much more to the story than the missing umbrella though.

_--Flashback to earlier in the day--_

"I hate you!"

Yao winced, feeling deep pangs of hurt from within his heart. "Why the outburst all of a sudden, aru?" he asked.

"You just don't understand!" Mei-mei cried out. She glared at him and stomped her little foot on the ground petulantly, causing her school uniform's sailor skirt to swirl around her legs.

"But, Mei-mei, could you at least try to explain aru?" Yao asked. "I have no idea why you are suddenly mad at me aru!"

"No!" she replied firmly and stubbornly, and then she snatched Yao's panda backpack and stormed off with it, running out the glass front doors of the World Academy. Her loud footsteps could be heard for several seconds before they faded away.

Yao sighed, and leaned back against the cool stone wall of the school. _I am sure she will clear her head soon aru... I hope... This is not turning out to be a very good week aru! On Monday, Kiku threw a similar fit, and it was not pretty; I think I have a nasty bruise from_ that_ incident aru. Why is everyone mad at me; what did I do aru? _

Yao let out another sigh, and closed his eyes, trying to clear his own mind and relax a bit. He thought hard about who even appreciated him, and remembered when his siblings were so much younger. They really did look up to him! Kiku Honda and Mei-Mei and Hong-kun and Im Yong Soo would all tug on his sleeves, begging him to play with him, and showering him with loving hugs. Wang Yao smiled at the sweet memories. But everyone had to grow up, and now Kiku and Taiwan didn't seem to like him anymore, and Hong-kun was indifferent to everything it seemed, and Im Yong Soo was just a downright pervert. Yao shivered at the thought of Im Yong Soo claiming his breasts. It was not a pleasant sight. At all. Yao wondered what happened to his adorable little brothers and his little sister. It was different now.

Yao then turned his thoughts to outside his family, to the people who he called friends. He had Alfred F. Jones, who was an annoying American at times, but nevertheless someone he considered a friend of sorts. There was Arthur Kirkland, who he was still a bit mad at, what with them fighting over Hong-kun and all. But now the friendship was improving quite a bit. There was Francis Bonnefoy, who creeped out Yao quite a bit. After all, Francis had his share of perverted habits. And Yao was offended by the fact that Francis thought he was a girl when they first met.

Then last but not least, Ivan Braginski was in the picture. Ivan was a completely different story from everyone else. Wang Yao was not sure what to make of him. He was creepy sometimes, especially since he liked to ask, "You will become one with me, da?" Also, his laugh was very odd; it was a frightening KOLKOLKOL, and it never ceased to make Yao jump whenever he heard it. But Ivan was also very sweet and kind; he would send Yao sunflowers (on a weekly basis), and it was really quite nice. Yao felt loved, and the only drawback was the embarrassment that would come with it. He would blush and then get annoyed when Ivan called him "Yao-Yao." "Yao-Yao" was Ivan's pet name for him, and Yao was not too fond of being called that. Ivan was a strange person indeed. He sometimes scared Yao, but other times, Yao just wanted to give him a big hug and never let go. Ivan made Yao's emotions swirl about in random directions; it was always an adventure.

_Like that time when…_ then Yao's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard the sound of deep thunder. He glanced out the window, and saw the rain start to drizzle down. "I hope it doesn't start raining really hard later, aru!" Yao muttered under his breath. Then he remembered that his backpack was gone, and he had no umbrella with him anymore. Then what had just happened with Mei-Mei all came crashing back down on him. Yao bit his lip at the recollection. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. He had to get to his next class soon anyhow; lunch was just about over.  
_  
__--Flashback End--_

And that was how Wang Yao ended up without his umbrella. Mei-mei ran off with his panda backpack, which had his umbrella inside one of the front pockets. And she was obviously not coming back anytime soon to return it to him.

Yao's mood was definitely dampened. All of his siblings seemed to be against him lately, even though he was the older brother who tried so hard to take care of them all and protect them. He felt so unappreciated for all of his hard work in raising them. At the moment, he felt so alone in the world, like no one else cared about him.

Yao clenched his fists into the ground, his head hung low. He was numb to the cold rain by now, but even so, a single tear ran down his cheek, blending in with all the raindrops dripping down on his face. More tears started to flow, meandering down like little streams. The storm raged on, not letting up in its pounding rain drops and rumbling thunder and bright strikes of lightning tearing up the sky of dark clouds.

**--Author's Note-- **

I used all of their human names, since it's Gakuen Hetalia. I will leave most of it to the reader's interpretation, but I like to think that this is more like an AU setting where they are not countries (hence why I use their human names). I like to think that in this fanfiction, they are all human students at an international boarding school; they are not nations, although they retain their nationalities/cultures. And just pretend that they all speak English, for whatever reason.

Also, I uploaded this fanfiction to DeviantART, so if you've seen it there, it's the same thing. ^_^ This whole fanfiction is actually the backstory to a piece of RoChu fanart I drew.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Someone was missing from the Student Council room. Someone who never missed a meeting yet. Everyone seemed to carry on with the meeting, as usual, but one person noticed someone was missing. Ivan scanned the room, looking for one particular Asian student. There was Alfred standing at the front of the room, buoyantly sharing his ideas for the next school dance. He was holding a hamburger in one hand, and a soda in the other, and jumping up and down excitedly while yelling. Arthur sipped his cup of Earl Grey Tea while sighing, and shaking his head, getting annoyed with the American's antics. Francis sat next to Arthur, and leaned on the British gentleman's shoulder, blatantly flirting. Arthur gave him a swift kick from under the desk, and Francis flinched back from Arthur. Ludwig was actually listening to what Alfred was saying, but it was clear that he disagreed with most of Alfred's plans for the End-of-the-Year Dance. Feliciano was hugging Ludwig's arm, obvious attached to him. "Doitsu~!" he called out. "I want some pastaaaaa please?" Sitting next to Feliciano was Kiku, and he silently and calmly sat in his seat, in perfect posture, and raised his hand politely to offer his own contribution to the discussion. The school desks were arranged in a semi-circle arc facing Alfred and the white dry erase board, and everyone was seated in their seats. Except for the person who was supposed to sit next to Ivan.

_Where is Yao-Yao? _Ivan wondered. _He should be here, da? He has never missed a Student Council meeting before!_

Ivan grew worried, and he tapped his foot nervously. He glanced at the clock; it was already half an hour into the meeting, and Wang Yao still had not arrived. This was beyond being late. This was skipping the meeting. Or, something bad had happened to Yao. Ivan felt his stomach clench nervously.

_Tick-tock. _Ten minutes passed, and there was still no sign of Yao. "That's it!" Ivan announced, standing up from his seat. "I am leaving!" He turned on his heel and exited the room. The rest of the student council glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"Just leave him be!" Alfred declared. "I am sure he has his reasons..." _Plus, even though I'm the hero, that Russian can get pretty scary! Better not to ask him too many questions..._

Ivan walked through the halls, glancing this way and that, keeping his eyes peeled. The school was huge, and he doubted he would get anywhere just searching every hall and every room. _I will just have to ask around, da? _he concluded to himself silently. Ivan heard whistling, and as he turned the corner, he saw Roderich, who was carrying sheet music and a music stand. "Roderich!" Ivan called out. "Have you seen Yao?"

"No, sorry," Roderich replied. "Shouldn't you two be at the Student Council meet?" Ivan didn't respond, and simply walked away, heading down another hallway.

He asked Gilbert, Antonio, Vash, and Berwald, but so far there was no luck. Ivan also bumped into Raivis, but the poor boy ran away screaming. _Hm... maybe I shouldn't have scared him so much on his first day of school... _Ivan thought. He really had traumatized the poor thing.

Ivan sighed, and made his way to the front of the school, in front of the main office. Feliks bumped into him, and Ivan grabbed him, asking, "Have you seen Yao?"

"Huh, have I like seen Yao? Like totes! I totally saw him eating something Asian at lunch!" Feliks declared.

Ivan slapped his palm onto his forehead, and clarified, "Not at lunch! I mean recently! You've seen Yao after school, da?"

"Ohh, after school! Yeah, like totally! He's like outside right now!" Feliks pointed out the front door and then skipped away.

Ivan noticed that Feliks was wearing the girls' school uniform. _Why...? _he started to wonder. _It is probably better not to ask._

Ivan walked straight toward the front doors, pushing them open quickly and stepping out into the rain. His umbrella opened up above his head, keeping him nice and dry as he looked for Yao. It did not take him long to spot the Chinese man on the ground. Ivan's breath caught in his throat; his Yao-Yao looked so melancholy, and had he been _crying_? It was hard to tell through the rain and all, but Ivan could have sworn Yao's cheeks and eyes looked red. Ivan took in a deep breath, and walked straight toward the Chinese man.

Wang Yao heard footsteps approach him. He looked up slowly, and saw a tall figure standing before him. The tall Russian stared down at him silently. He was pretty dry, carrying a sleek peach-colored umbrella. The raindrops rolled off the edges of the umbrella just like they should, painting perfect little lines of wetness to trail across the surface. Ivan's pink scarf was wrapped around his neck snugly, and Yao noted how cozy it looked. The fabric was soft and dry, and the pink color was comforting. Then Yao noticed the soft, friendly smile that was planted on Ivan's face. Ivan was sometimes creepy, with his _KOLKOLKOL_ and all, but at this moment, there was nothing intimidating at all in Ivan's face. His shimmering violet eyes reflected no maliciousness, no negativity. It was just simple and pure kindness and compassion... and perhaps even love.

Ivan held out the umbrella, and Yao realized with a start that the rain halted its rhythmic beating upon his back and head. The only wetness Yao felt was the water that was already soaked in his dark hair and school attire. Yao looked down at the ground again, and tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked them back, and then looked up at the umbrella over his head. It was beautiful; the peachy color had shades of soft pink and sunflower-petal-yellow blended in. It reminded Yao of serene spring times and beautiful summers. Yao looked at Ivan, and the two of them made direct eye contact.

Ivan whispered softly, "I'll keep you dry."

**--Author's Note--**

I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time, and it is my first Hetalia one... so I am not sure how well I did. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
